


Do You Know How To Dye Hair? I Got A Gold Star For Following Instructions In Kindergarten

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Violin Off, hair dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy decides that he wants to dye his hair pink to be mo-He's already a blond, it won't destroy his hair. He can do whatever he wants with it.Also Techno and Sapnap have a violin off. Dream was mean when picking sheet music.
Relationships: Drista & Dream, Sapnap & Technoblade, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Drista
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Do You Know How To Dye Hair? I Got A Gold Star For Following Instructions In Kindergarten

Tommy wakes up in Techno’s spare room. As he does. As he tends to do these days. He makes his way to the kitchen, where Techno already had a bowl of cereal out for him.

Techno’s leaning against the kitchen island, his own bowl held in his hands. His hair in a messy braid from being slept in.

“I don’t think I ever asked-”

“Then don’t.”

“Why’d you dye your hair.”

“I was born with in,” he responds, deadpan.

“What’s your anime called?”

Techno looked him over before cracking a smile. “Dealing with the Child.”

“Hey!”

“I lost a bet to Skeppy. Well I won, but I got cocky and lost the double or nothing.”

“Oh.” He shovels another bite into his mouth. “Cool.”

Tommy loads all of his stuff into his backpack and waits around on the couch, playing solo Mario Kart 8 on the Switch.

Techno ambles down the stairs with is violin case held over his shoulder.

Right. They were going over to Dreamless. Tommy didn’t know Techno could play the violin until he started to make fun of Sapnap the other day. In his sarcastic over-tones, light heartedly calling him bad for a few pitchy notes on a piece one of the patrons asked him to sight read for them.

So now Techno and Sapnap where going to duke it out at the Bar.

Tommy didn’t really care, but Tubbo had to practice for an upcoming trampolining competition, and Tommy didn’t want to distract his friend. Plus, what was a break every now and then.

Tommy threw his backpack in the backseat. Opening the front door of the car and hoping in. To Dreamless they went.

Sapnap setting up the music stands. Dream is working behind the counter. Tommy goes directly to the Bar, where he is chatting to his little sister.

“Ello Drista!”

“Hello Tommy.”

Drista is actually two years below Tommy in school, but they are still the best of bros. (Tommy and Tubbo are the best of friends)

Sapnap hands Techno the sheet music Dream had selected for them. Techno made a face, pulling out his violin and setting it up. They both looked over the score, collectively botching about it.

They started to play the duet. Cringing and laughing at every horrible mess up. Background music to the patrons. Niki and Phil were up front enjoying the show. While Tommy and Drista stayed at the back.

She turned to her brother. “Did you have to pick something so difficult?”

“I didn’t.”

Sapnap drops his violin and squints at the page. He puts it back up and the two of them start the phrase over at a slower pace.

Tommy kept staring at Techno’s pink hair. Running his finger through his own, “Do you know how to dye hair?”

“What?”

“Not you Dream. You have a job.”

“Me then?” Drista points to herself. “Do I know how to dye hair? Yes. I think. I’ve seen some videos and I think box dye has instructions on it. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

She turns to face him fully, excitement apparent on her face. “Why? You want to dye it? What colour? Red? Red is your colour right?”

“Pink,” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I want to dye my hair pink.”

Dirsta looked between Tommy and Techno. “Any reason?”

“Shut up.”

She laughed. “You sure?” She glanced at Tommy’s hair. “You could pull it off. And we wouldn’t even need to bleach your hair for it to work.”

“So we could dye it?”

“Ye. You wanna?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“It’ll fade if I don’t like it.”

Drista snapped to get her brother’s attention.

“Yes?”

“Imma kidnap Tommy.”

“Have fun.”

They go to the local Walmart and buy some pink box dye. They grab the bus back to Tommy’s place. They steal the tinfoil from the kitchen. They go to the bathroom and start opening things. They joke around. They take pictures. They mix the thing and the thing in the bowl. They take the brush and swishy swish. They start painting his hair.

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Yes,” she said, unconvincingly.

“You sure?”

“Yes I’m sure. You know I got a gold star for following instructions in kindergarten?”

“That was kindergarten!”

“Skills carry over!”

Some time later, Drista is watching a movie on his TV. Tommy comes down the stairs. New clothes. Fluffy hair. “What have I done?”

She looks over to his fearful expression. “It looks good!” She giving him a thumbs up.

“I’m so gonna get made fun of for this!”

She pats the seat next to her. “No they won’t. They won’t mean it anyways.”

Drista and Tommy go to meet up with Tubbo to go to the arcade after dinner. They ordered a pizza.

Tommy is playing that basketball game when Tubbo spots them.

“Hi Drista! Hi Tommy!” He does a double take. “Did you dye your hair?”

“Yeah,” Tommy says sheepishly, distracting from his run.

Tubbo smiles. “I like it!” He giggles at Tommy’s happy expression. Pointing to the game to remind his friend that the clock is ticking.

* * *

Tommy starts to feel self-conscious after the ten second mark of Techno staring at him. The man’s expression turns questioning.

“Imitation is the highs form of flattery?” Tommy breaths out, folding in on himself.

Techno rolls his shoulders back, getting out of his trance. “It is.” He ruffled Tommy’s hair with a fond smile on his face. “Told your parents yet?”

“Oh they saw. They weren’t happy. I had to clean up the bathroom.”

Techno lets out a hearty laugh, pulling him in and walking to go show him off to Wilbur.


End file.
